The Art of Kissing
by AmeliaNior
Summary: A collection of short stories about James and Lily's evolving relationship. Rated T for minor language.
1. Kiss on the Cheek

Authors Note: Hey so this is a new story, nothing terribly serious simply a couple short fun stories based on a facebook post I read and my sleep deprived essay overloaded mind took hold of! Hope you like it, I know its not earth shattering but I enjoyed writing it! Its going to be posted in 15 Chapters, and I have four written already! So let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The Art of Kissing list, simply the story based on them all!

**1. Kiss on the Cheek - "We're friends"…**

January, 6th Year

"Well that was a good ol' break if I do say so my boys."

James glanced across the compartment at his friend who still had evidence from an exciting New Year Eve on his neck. Shaking his head then glancing down at his watch, they weren't going to pulling into the Hogsmeade Station for an other hour and a half. Looking up he saw Remus's watching him. "What? I was simply checking to see if I should make the rounds…and I should so…inform the team of practices…right…"

James could almost hear the knowing little smile that would now be plastered on his friends face. While James loved the break from school and hated having to get back to work he was anxious to get back to Hogwarts. He hated leaving things unattended, plans tended to get mucked up when left to their own devices. This one he knew from experience, this time however much more was on the line…

"Hey Prongs! Wait up!" Sirius caught up with James and swung an arm over his shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to be swinging by the compartment of a certain Chaser of yours would you?"

"Yeah, did you win your match?"

"Nah, Pete gave up. Didn't fancy being trounced once again!"

James glanced down at his watch once again, an increasingly more frequent habit of his, one that the others had been picking up on.

"Only about 5 minutes after you last checked Prongs. I wouldn't worry if I were you, you would have heard if anything had happen, you know how birds are!"

Blushing at being caught James smiled ruefully, "Right I know, its just…well I don't know," Shrugging he looking into the compartment they had reached. "I'll relax when we get back to Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded then turned to the compartment door, "Ladies."

Smiling James followed him in.

* * *

><p>"Ah home sweet home, eh Prongs my boy?" James followed Sirius and Peter through the porthole, his eyes immediately searching the common room for a familiar face, and he found it sitting on the love seat by the fire. Ignoring the wink from Sirius, James made his way over.<p>

"'lo."

"James! Good your back!" Lily jumped up from her seat and gave James a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Did you have a lovely holiday, thanks for the book by the way. A great help for my paper! Although I still have some questions and I was wondering…."

James pressed a hand to his face, smiling he sat down beside his friend ready to help. Sirius was right, there wasn't anything to worry about.


	2. Holding Hands

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update I thought righting small chapters would mean I could get them out at the very least a minimum of one chapter a week but these plains were foiled but a bought of crazy school work! I have one more week of school so hopefully after that things will be a little more regular! Other then that thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter, I really appreciate it and thanks to Cassia4u for the review!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**2. Holding Hands - "We can learn to love each other"**

April, 6th Year

James still couldn't get over it, Hogsmeade with Lily. Alright so it was as a larger group and this was the third time they had done it as the larger group, but this time Lily asked if he was coming or not and he was taking it for a good sign. He smiled as he watched her come down the stairs out of the corner of his eye; she was looking very pretty today indeed. Hat, scarf, mitts, all bundled up but lovely never the less. Unfortunately his musings were interrupted by a sharp elbow in the side.

"Bloody hell Wormtail, what was that for?"

"Your self respect mate! You have a little drool dripping down from the corner of your mouth. I don't think Lily saw but who would risk it? Just looking out for you!" Smirking Peter jogged to catch up with Remus as the group set out now that the whole group had finally assembled.

Looking around James watched as Remus and Peter left first with Dorcas followed by Sirius and Marlene arm in arm, leaving him alone…with Lily. Smiling he turned to her, "Well then off we go!"

* * *

><p>"Anywhere in particular you wanted to go first?" James glanced over at the red head beside him, it was warmer then either of them had expected. Lily's mitts where already stuffed in her pocket and her scarf was hanging around her neck.<p>

"Well we're off to Zonkos first off," Sirius pulled Marlene in closer.

"And then most likely off for a quick snog before meeting you lot for lunch, yeah?" Laughing Marlene pulled Sirius off towards the joke shop.

"Three Broomsticks? Remus yelled hopelessly at their receding figures turning to the remaining numbers, "The Three Broomsticks yeah?

"Yeah I suppose so," James shrugged.

"Well I know Dorcas and I were in need of ink and quills so we were off to Scrivenshaft's, and then Remus you said something about Dervish & Banges, so that's where we will be…" Smirking Peter trailed off, grabbing both Dorcas and Remus the threesome left a flustered James and an oblivious Lily behind.

"Oh I know! They were supposed to come out with the new licorice wands right? Come on now before they sell out!" Grabbing James' hand Lily pulled James after her into Honeydukes. James smiled in wonder that even once in the store and browsing Lily didn't make any move to drop his hand, and James wasn't going to be the one to point this out.


	3. Playing with Hair

Author's Note: School is over for now so I hope to be a bit more proactive in posting these chapters, I have a bunch already written so hopefully it wont be too hard! My thanks goes out to this weeks reviewer, hallowsxhorcruxes! I would love to hear from all of my readers! I want to know what you think.

**3. Playing with Hair - "Tell me you love me" A Friend...**

June, 6th Year

Smiling as he walked out into the sun James rejoiced at the end of term, they had just finished their last exam, Transfiguration; not that he'd been terribly worried about it though. Glancing around James spotted a number of familiar figures sitting by the lake. Cringing James recalled the incident from the last year, a similar incident was not needed this year, not when things had been going to well. Cautiously James made his way over.

"'lo James"

"Hey Dorcas" James glanced at the other lounging figures.

"She just popped up to the room to drop off her book bag, she'll be down in a bit." James cringed as Dorcas and Marlene laughed. "Don't worry I find it adorable!"

Marlene collapsed into Sirius's should in a fit of giggles. Shooting the girls a look James sat under the tree; throwing his book bag behind him he lay down.

"May I sit here?" Opening one eye James appraised the lovely redheaded girl standing above him, her hair a little muffed, most likely from having run her fingers through it in frustration, and the was a small splash of ink on the left side of her nose, "James?"

"Hmm? Oh right, yeah go right ahead" James closed his eyes again waiting for her to settle down, they soon shot open again as Lily scooted right up next to him, removed the bag from under his head and replaced it with her lap. Raising an eyebrow James tried to catch her eye.

"You bag can't be terribly comfortable now can it?" Lily turned her face away from James, looking out across the lake, but not before he caught the blush that crept across her face. Smirking contently to himself James nearly jumped out of his skin as reality brought him back down to earth.

"Right….so….what did you say you were up to again this summer Marlene?" James glanced over at his friends as Peter tried to defuse the situation,. James felt Lily begin to relax, as he tried his hardest not to simply yell for joy.

The afternoon wore on as the group laughed about the past year, moaned about the exams they had just competed, and planned for the summer to come, but James couldn't be bothered to listen to the idle ramblings of his friends. He simply sat there holding back a sigh of contentment as Lily absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.


	4. Kiss on the Lips

Author's Note: Okay so this one might be a little sappy….er….But what can I say the whole story is about kissing so I feel thats my defense! :D Exams are finally over so posting may happen more often, but I'm not sure yet! Hope you guys are enjoying reading this! Let me know what you think!

**4. Kiss on the Lips - "I love you" OR "I want you"  
><strong>

November, 7th Year

It was only October and James was completely exhausted, last spring he had thought his only worry would have been becoming Lily's boyfriend, and maybe passing his NEWTs but he wasn't going to be choosy. But being Head Boy was killing him, he had schoolwork to contend with, Quidditch practices organized schedule and make appearances at, patrolling and other such head duties, and to top it all off he was nowhere with Lily. It had been a little rocky the first weeks of September, what with him never having considered what might be expected of a head boy but they had muddled through it. But now it was November, they had executed the Halloween Feast brilliantly; schedules' were, well scheduled, yet here they were on a Friday evening finishing reports from the week. Not how he ever pictured a romantic evening with Lily would be, but even that wouldn't be so bad, well the romantic part at least. However sadly there was no romance and it was incredibly frustrating. "Argh!"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Lily looked up from her papers.

"No, sorry, its just…I don't know…" Lily's smile was a sympathetic one, and what James hoped to be a slightly shy one. But that was only in his head. Looking around the room James noticed the time, Lily followed his gaze.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late, I guess I was preoccupied." Lily let out a small sigh and began to tidy up her papers. "I think we got a fair amount of work done, what do you say, walk me back to the common room?"

James nodded but to be fair he was more preoccupied with the fact that Lily hadn't really completed that much work, which was fairly uncharacteristic of her. Mentally shrugging he followed her lead in packing up her things.

* * *

><p>Turning the corner they were only a few yards from the porthole when Lily grabbed James's arm. Turning to face her James couldn't help but notice how incredibly red Lily had become on their walk from the Heads Office. "Lily are you…"<p>

"Shush, its now or never…okay here I go…" James frowned at the apparently one-sided conversation Lily was having with herself. "James…you see, well I...well this year...you...and well this really isn't coming out the way I meant it to at all…."

James stood helpless unsure of what to do in this situation, whatever situation it was….

"Oh bugger all!" And with that Lily reached out grabbed either side of James's face and pulled him into a kiss. When Lily pulled away James was still unsure of what was happening stood their dumbfounded, unsure of whether or not to jump up and down in delight, or to pinch himself in case this was simply a very vivid dream.

"Well shit." Lily turned away from James as if to go, but not before James could see the tears, "Sorry I just thought…you know…well never mind."

Unable to form the words he had been waiting so long to really tell her, he simply followed her lead. Grabbing Lily's arm James turned her around and kissed her, trying to impresses everything that he was feeling into that kiss. He knew exactly what she was trying to say.


	5. Kiss on the Neck

**5 - Kiss on the Neck -"We belong together"**

Author's Note: Well here's hoping that not everyone turns out to be as oblivious as James. I had some trouble getting my characters to express their feelings but I think I finally got it, sorry if I haven't though. Here's hoping that Lily's feelings aren't as convoluted as James seems to believe! Also sorry for any/all grammatically/spelling mistakes, I try and catch them but I'm only human and miss some, let me know if you catch any and I can fix them right up! Also this seems to have turn out a bit longer then the other so enjoy!

December, 7th Year

James was happy, he wasn't jumping over the moon or anything but at the moment he was content. Well content and a little frustrated, but neither of these were new emotions, not when they were in connection with one Lily Evans. Sure things had changed, they had even shared a few more kisses, but Lily still didn't seem to trust these new changes and James hadn't been able to figure out why. Taking a break from his homework James glanced across the table a Lily, she was a messy. Her frizzy hair was falling out of its ponytail, her shirt was coming untucked, her tie hung loosely around her neck, and she was developing dark circles under her eyes from the late nights of work, and James couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was making it all seem.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Pardon?

"Well it's just your smiling and well, never mind."

"Oh well, you, I was thinking about you." Reaching out James went to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Not now James I still have rather a lot of work to finish." Frowning Lily looked back down at her work. It was James's turn to frown there was something bothering her, sure the Professors had increased the workload before the holidays but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Lily is everything all righ-"

"Hey James!"

"Huh, oh hello Tansy." Turning away from the pretty 6th year James looked back at Lily to see here packing up be belongings. "Lily?"

"No never mind I see…it has been four weeks now and you hadn't…well never mind then. I'll…I have to go to the Heads Office I left my Astronomy charts there and I have to check something…" Lily took one more distracted look at James. "Right well I'll see you around."

Leaving before he could say anything James simply sat there unsure of what had just happened. He wasn't sure what Tansy had done to elicit Lily's departure and dismissal, he thought they had been having a great time the past couple of weeks hadn't they. A little hand holding, a few kisses between classes, nothing serious but it was still new….

"Hey James, you and Lily picked out the date for the next Hogsmeade tripright? After all these years of asking her out I bet you can't wait for your first real date yeah? Anyway I knows its not going to be until after the break but I was thinking of asking Patricia, early bird gets the worm eh?"

"What's that Pete? Hogsmeade, no we haven't…oh wait…oh no… oh damn!" It clicked, James was on his feet heading out the porthole, "Thanks for reminding me!"

* * *

><p>Pausing to catch his breath James stood outside the door to their office. Taking one last deep breath and making an attempt to flatten his hair, James opened the door. Lily stood over the large table in the corner facing the charts laid out across the surface, away from him. He could tell that she was upset, mad really, and he now knew why. Walking over he quietly slipped his arms around her waist.<p>

"These past couple of weeks have been great haven't they, and while they have been fun I've been rather stupid." Smiling a little as she tensed and began to pull away, James simply held on tighter. "You see I've been so caught up in…well you that I've neglected some things, some very important things."

"Fine James just-"

"Hold on a minute Lily I wasn't quite finished." James bent his head down until his lips were even with her neck, "Its silly you see because after doing something so many times in the past you would think I would have been a tad quicker on the draw. Anyway I digress, Lily Evans I was simply in the mind to ask," smiling James placed a small kiss at the base of her neck, "whether or not you would possibly," placing another kiss slightly higher, " do me the great honour," James placed an other small kiss, "of accompanying me on a date?" Kissing her once more on the neck right below her ear "And then possibly at one point deciding to become my girlfriend?"


	6. Kiss on the Ear

Author's Note: Wasn't too sure if I liked this chapter when I originally wrote it but I'm felling better about it now. It's different from the other chapters but I hope that's okay, its nothing explicit and they are teenagers after all! Anyway thanks for all the great responses to the last chapter! Can't wait to hear what you think about this one. Hope everyone had/is having a great holiday, thanks for reading!

**6. Kiss on the Ear - "I'm horny"**

March, 7th Year

The end of the school year was coming on entirely to quickly in James's opinion and it didn't help that he was wasting it all on schoolwork. Holed up in a back corner of the library James couldn't tell what was worse, the homework needing completion, the quidditch plays that needed to be revised (again), the patrol schedule he had promised to tweak, or the job applications that needed to finished in order to send them in. And to top it all off he hadn't had a chance to see his girlfriend, alone, since Valentine's Day. Running his hand through his hair he set back to work, homework first there probably wasn't any point in apply for work if he hadn't the requirements to get in during the first place.

"Um, well, excuse me, Mr Potter, sir?" Signing James looked up at the small boy, Hufflepuff by the looks of the robes, standing in front of him.

"It's James, yes, I feel I might regret this, but how may I help you?" James couldn't help but notice the large stack of books the boy was holding groaning he shifted his own work; he had a good guess where this was going. "McGonagall sent you I assume?"

Taking his nod as an affirmation James patted the seat next to him, heads duties first apparently. Next time he would have to locate a more reclusive spot in the Library, if that was at all possible.

It had only taken a half-hour longer then James would have thought necessary but the boy really was rubbish, not that he would have told anyone. Glancing back over at his stack of work James found that he had absolutely no motivation to complete any of it any more. Signing he pushed his chair back from the table and leaned back in it, one hand in his hair and the other covering his eyes.

"Merlin, I thought he would never get it and bugger off." Laughing Lily pulled James hands away from his head she looped them around her waist as she sat on top of him. "I've been waiting since half past. I've missed you."

"You have, have you? Well we can't have that." James pulled her down into a kiss. Pulling back after a moment Lily adjusted herself, James began to notice the buttons that Lily seemed to have forgotten to do up and how the way she was sitting her skirt was ridding dangerously high. Raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend he cast a glance around for any lurking students. Catching his gaze once more Lily smirked at him.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, seems someone had spread the word that a dungbomb had been dropped back here, students are avoiding it like the plague…."

"Really, who would do a terribly thing like that may I ask?" Grinning Lily leaning down and began kissing James along his jaw.

"Oh I don't know someone who missed her devilishly handsome boyfriend very much I suppose." James grinned as Lily kissed him on the ear, a little study break wouldn't hurt anyone right?


End file.
